Riot!
by slytherinsuperstar48
Summary: Set years after their kids' first day of school...Hermione's daughter seems too much of a Weasley to be a lady, and Draco's son is too enamored with books and school to suit his standards. Rose and Scorpius decide to teach mum and dad some lesson...
1. Here We Go Again

**DISCLAIMER: **As much as it pains me, Harry Potter and the rest of the hot characters in the book can never be mine. And so are the songs of Paramore.

**Author's note:**This is a fanfic about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. I hope you like it…

**Chapter 1- Here We Go Again…**

"How the bloody hell did you become Head Boy?! You're a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!" Rose told Scorpius. He lifted one of his eyebrows and smirked. "And I don't understand how a pest like, who's probably as annoying as Peeves, could actually be chosen as Head Girl. Just because your uncle Harry Potter doesn't mean you're 'destined for great things' as he is, Red", he replied and made her scowl.

"Do people know how utterly vile you are, or is it just me?" she coldly asked. "It seems that I can't be a gentleman to someone who's more a monkey than a lady" he answered with yet another typical Malfoy smirk. Rose gasped.

"Excuse me?! I'll show you who's the monkey, you baboon!" she exclaimed and sent a book flying at him, hitting him in the nose. "You bitch!", Scorpius howled. Rose sneered as he straightened his glasses. "I thought I was a monkey, not a female dog."

Just then, Professor McGonagall (yep, she's still alive and as austere as ever) entered their compartment, stopping their 'little argument'. "Are you both through now? Even the ones in the farthest compartment can hear you howling at each other" she said, making the two wince before adding, "What a great way to set an example to the other children. I should take your badges from you right this instant if I could. But I've already given them to you, so I can't just take them back". The headmistress continued to lecture.

"I'm deeply sorry, Professor. I swear it will never happen again." Malfoy said to the aging woman.

"Yeah. Me, too." Rose mumbled as McGonagall began to leave...

"Wow. That was a close one. My mum would've killed me if I lost my badge." She sighed as McGonagall left the two of them. "Well, at least, they'd care. I'm the best student here, and all my dad ever said was 'You spend more time with ghastly books. How did I ever raise such a bookish son?'" Scorpius said.

"Ouch. It must be tough for you, having a dad like that. I would rather die than live with him. Maybe it's cuz I'm a daddy's girl. My dad was ecstatic when he found out. He said 'You have Fred & George's knack for trouble and Percy's brain! A Weasley through and through.' Sometimes, I wish he'd see me as, well… just me."

"Me, too. My father keeps saying I'm a Malfoy, so I should act like one. But then everyone else is expecting me to be even better."

They sighed. "Why can't being ourselves be just enough?" They both wondered…

"You know what, Malfoy? You and I seem to be two of a kind."

"Yeah. People keep expecting something great from us." Malfoy said. "The problem is that we're not what they expected." Rose told him. "I mean, my mom thinks I'm too much of a Weasley. Your dad thinks you're not trying too much to be a Malfoy." She continued. "The only thing that would disappoint them even more is if we hook up." Rose kidded and laughed.

"Wait, what?" Scorpius asked and paused to think. "Red, that's it! It's brilliant. You're bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed and grinned.

"What? Us hooking up? Hell, no. They'd be furious. My mom would rather see me getting into trouble than making out with you….Oh, now I get it." Rose said and grinned. "They'd hate seeing us 'fraternizing with the enemy' so much that being ourselves would be better than being together."

"Malfoy, it's pure genius! And _I_ thought of it first!" She cried out and hugged him.

"Okay, okay. I think you're getting just a little bit carried away there, Red. It's just pretend, not the real thing. So stop hugging me." Malfoy said and smirked…again.


	2. Let the Flames Begin

**Chapter 2- Let the Flames Begin**

Peeking out of the compartment door, Rose spots her cousin, Albus getting near and has an idea. "Kiss me." She said to Malfoy.

"What?! No way." He said and scowled. "My cousin's coming this way. When he sees us snogging, he'll definitely tell my parents."

Awkwardly, Scorpius comes near her. "Um, well…" he stammered, unsure of what to do. "Oh, for Merlin's sake!" An impatient Rose shouted and grabbed him by the collar, pulled him close and kissed him.

Scorpius leaned towards her, holding her waist, Rose opened her mouth to him, still holding on to his collar.

……………

"What the bloody hell are you doing to her?!"

They both stopped and saw Albus wide-eyed and mouth open, looking like he's in hell. "Oh, well, er… You see, Al…" Rose tried to explain. "Oh, I see, Ro. I see it quite clearly that you're demented! Why the bloody damn hell were you snogging Malfoy?!" Al kept yelling.

"Well, Potter. At least she's not kissing Finnigan. We all know, he's too daft to know how to kiss. He and Red here wouldn't look good together." He smirked and slid his arms to her shoulder.

"You just shut it, Malfoy. I'm in no mood to hear you wasting my bloody time."

"Al, calm down. So we kissed. Big deal." Rose told her cousin. "Big deal?! Big deal?!" Albus echoed her words. "You were shoving your bloody tongue down his bloody throat!" He added, looking as if he was about to throw up.

"Hey, Potter. Why don't you yell a little bit louder? The people in Australia weren't able to hear you." Scorpius satirically said to him, his arm still wrapped around Rose. "Get your bloody hands off her." Al growled and glared at him. Malfoy just smirked.

The train suddenly stopped. A few students started getting out of their compartments. Albus left, grumbling about wanting to kill a certain Slytherin.

"Did I really have my tongue down your throat?" Rose worryingly asked Scorpius. He looked at her with his smoky gray eyes and grinned.

"Red, I think you already know what the answer is." He told her, leaving her blushing.

All throughout the feast, Malfoy kept an eye on her. He gave the impression of reading a book, but he kept glancing when no one was looking. He didn't know why. It just seems that all he could think about was him kissing her.

"He's staring at you again." Al whispered to Rose. She looked up and sure enough, those gray eyes met her gaze. "No, he isn't" she lied. "He just paused from reading and my bright red hair caught his eye, that's all", she continued. "Oh, so now you can read each other's minds?" Her cousin teased. "I'm just giving you a possible explanation, okay?" But Al scowled.

"That doesn't change the fact that you were snogging with him."

He was right. It didn't. It wasn't even a good excuse for why he was staring. The only reason she said it was because the only way he was staring was that he was thinking of the same thing as her: the kiss…


	3. Until Tomorrow

**Chapter 3- Until Tomorrow….**

"Why were you staring at me? Al kept complaining about it." Rose asked Malfoy in their common room. Scorpius gazed at her from behind his book. "Well, Red. Why were _you_ staring back?"

Rose straightened her back and bit her lip. "Well, cuz Al kept mentioning about the kiss… And you shouldn't stare."

"So it's okay for me to kiss you, but it's not okay for me to look at you?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's just that…people are looking" she answered.

"And?"….

"And it just doesn't seem right. I mean, it's okay for Al to see it, but the others don't have to. We're only pretending, after all." She reasoned and Scorpius smirked.

"Do you realize that you're only like your mum when you're with me? You're all wild and crazy like the rest of your family when everyone's looking, but when you're alone, you become this anally prim goody-two-shoes like your mum." He said to her and she frowned.

"Oh, like you're who you say you are? You want people to think you're this gallant, bespectacled academic but I've seen the real you. You only pretend to like those so-called friends of yours when you need something from them and you roll your eyes when people make mistakes because you think they're pathetic. When you get bored, you flirt with the girls around you and toss them around when you're done with them. And you smirk at every person you think is ridiculous when you think no one's looking. You are just as callous as your father, you heartless git."

"What are you? Some kind of freakin' spy or something? Why the hell do you know all this stuff about me?" Scorpius asked her. "I just noticed, just like you noticed all those stuff about me, that's all." She said in her defense.

"Well, stop noticing things you're not supposed to notice" he said.

"Ditto."

After a pregnant pause, Rose broke the silence. "Hey, Malfoy? Why do you think they don't want us to be 'friends'"?

"Maybe they're hesitant to accept change. They've gotten used to the idea that we're just cut from two different cloths. They're scared of trusting someone that's different from them."

"Whoa. I was thinking that maybe they just really hate each other. A lot. But I guess that's not good enough of an answer for a superior pedant like you." Rose kidded and was hit by a hovering pillow from his direction.

"Asshole"…

"Slut"….

"Prick"…..

"You're just mad at me because you want to kiss me. Badly."

"What? That's a bloody lie! Maybe _you're _the one who wants to kiss me!" She teasingly cried out. Scorpius grinned. "Well…if you say so" and kissed her.

Rose suddenly backed away. "I, er, need to go to sleep now. You should, too. After all, there's a big day ahead of us. Goodnight. Malfoy."

Malfoy's eyebrows narrowed. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Nothing" she said defensively. "And you still haven't answered why you were staring" she said and walked towards her bedroom door. Scorpius watched her as she was leaving, oblivious to the smile he was wearing.

"Because I think I like you, Red…" He said, but she had already closed the door, not hearing the whisper he had breathed, unable to know the wonderful answer she was dying to hear...


	4. Another Day

**Chapter 4- Another Day**

The next morning, both Rose and Scorpius received letters. In fact, they received Howlers. Rose's eyes were wide open. '_They know_.' She said to herself and started to open it. Malfoy did the same.

"Rose Weasley! What were you thinking?!" The howler roared. At the Slytherin's table, she could hear Draco Malfoy screaming at Scorpius from his letter. "Why can't you be more like your brother, Hugo?!" Mrs. Weasley cried out.

"Are you trying to embarrass me in front of my friends, Scorpius?!" yelled Mr. Malfoy. The two parents kept going at it and it seemed like they had no plan of stopping. "Just wait till Christmas break and I'm gonna give you something to think about, young lady!" Hermione Weasley finished…. "You'll be in deep trouble when you come home and just you wait!" Draco Malfoy ended his letter.

"There was silence after the letters concluded. The red envelope suddenly burst into flames and turned into ashes.

The two Heads exchanged glances, then smiled and grinned…finally, they exploded into laughter.

The rest of the students just looked at them as if they were mad idiots. They both got up and started to leave the Great Hall. "Is that all you're gonna do? Laugh?!" Al asked.

"No," Rose answered. "We're gonna joke about it, too." Malfoy replied, smirking all the while.

Everyone heard the little riot that happened that morning, especially Bridgette Zabini. That afternoon, Rose was on her way to the library when Bridgette grabbed her.

"What the -?!"

"Look, you skank. I don't know who you think you are, but stop messing with Scorpius…or you'll be seeing me again." Rose sneered. "Yeah, cuz we both know I wouldn't want to see your repulsive face."

"Shut up! What are you doing with him, anyway? He's not your type…" Bridgette said to her.

"Believe me, Malfoy and I have already assessed that part. And it's not like he's oblivious to what we're doing. As a matter of fact, he even came up with it. So don't go around accusing me. Besides, why do you care? I thought he wasn't close to anyone?" She told Zabini. "Except to me. He knows I'm not like the losers who only talk to him because of who his father is."

"Well, don't worry. He knows why I'm doing this. And it's not as if he's really into me, too. We're just doing this to make our parents understand. Fortunately, it's working…unless you want to ruin what he started. So why don't you just trust his judgment? Scorpius isn't a little boy, after all."

"It's not his judgment that I don't trust. It's you…." Bridgette said and left Rose.

"So, I heard Bridgette gave you a piece of her mind." Malfoy said to Rose that night. She grinned. "She's quite…something, that girl. What is she? Your knight in shining armor?" She joked.

"She's not so bad. She just thinks that I'm still the same boy she saw crying in a corner one day. She's like the teenage version of the mom I never had." He explained. "Well, I never said she was bad. I like her, by the way. She seems like a nice person…if she just wasn't a Slytherin." Rose said.

"Well, what about me? Do you like me, Red?" He asked, half kidding.

"What about you, bookworm?"

"Do you think of me? Does my handsome face haunt your dreams at night? Do you daydream of me kissing you...again?" He teased. "Why? Do you?" She teased back.

"Maybe…" He stepped forward, coming closer to her. He was only inches away, grinning at her. Rose can smell his musky perfume, it made her lose the little bit of sanity she had left…she felt like swooning. And then he whispered, "But I thought Malfoys don't have hearts, so I guess we'll never know, will we?" And he left…


	5. Whoa!

**Chapter 5- Whoa!**

"What are _you_ doing here?" a shocked Scorpius asked Rose when she saw her enter the library [a highly unlikely place for her to be. "What? I can't go here whenever I want to? I'm not stupid you know. I can read...I just don't want to."

"Well, why start now, Red?"

Rose just glared at him. "You know what? I liked you better when you were a snobby prat. You talked less."

"That's just what you think..."

"Whatever, Bookworm. Now, scoot. I want to read." She said to him, taking his seat. "There are other chairs besides this one, you know." He commented, unconscious of his arm on her shoulders. "Well, I want this one..." She simply said, smiling to herself.

'_What am I doing!? This is Malfoy, for Merlin's Sake! We're supposed to be enemies...Why am I acting like this all of a sudden? Besides, it's not like he actually likes me... Wait? What?! No! Don't think that! You can't like him! You can't! ...But he's funny, and sweet, and he makes me tingly inside...Oh, no. I like Malfoy...I severely, genuinely, and truly LIKE him! Bloody hell...'_

"Red? You okay?" Her thoughts were interrupted by his soft whisper. "Huh? Oh, er, yeah. Great, fine. You?" She said and flashed her a big smile.

_'I can't help it...I just can't. How can I? When all she has to do is smile, and everything seems perfect. Damn, SHE'S perfect. But why her? Why of all the wonderful girls in this bloody school, I have to fall in love [yep, I confess. I'm in love with a Weasley? It must be those bloody red curls...They're amazing...She's amazing...Damn. I've got it bad.'_

"You can't concentrate too, huh? What is it?" Rose asked her. "Nothing...Ok. Fine... I'll spill. I've got a problem."

"What is it?" He smiled, touching a lock of her hair, and gazed at her. "You..."

"Me?! What's wrong with me?" She asked with mouth wide open. He just chuckled. "Nothing. That's just it, you're perfect. And it's making it hard for me to pretend that I don't like you. Do you like me, too, Red? Cuz I don't think I can take it..." He wasn't able to finish what he was saying. He saw Al and Bridgette walking up to them. "Oh, dammit. Talk about wrong timing..."

"Ro, what are you doing? Get away from him." Rose's cousin said to her, baffled by what he's seeing. "You don't own her, Potter." Scorpius smirked at him. "Scorpius, do you realize how stupid this is? What will your Father say? This is just getting all too much. Stop it, this instant." Bridgette told him, her manicured hands resting on her hips.

"Will you two just stop? What is so wrong with what we're doing? I mean, so what?!" Rose yelled and left the place. "Great. Just great... Are you both happy now?!" Malfoy uttered, looking exceedingly riled.

"I don't want you hurting her" said Al.

"In case you haven't noticed, the only ones upsetting her are you two" Scorpius replied and left them as well.

He found Rose inside their common room. "Hey..." He greeted and sat right next to her. She was reading The Catcher in The Rye at that moment and looked at him. "I like you too, Malfoy." She said and that caused him to smile. "But I can't do this..." she added, quickly making him frown.

"But why?"

"Like you said, it's hard. And I'm scared...I'm scared to get my heart broken. I mean, what if they're right? About all of this? About us? I just can't." Rose explained, her tears flowing down her freckled cheeks. Malfoy dried them up with the back of her hand. "I can never break your heart, Red. Cuz without it, I'm nothing." He sighed and brushed his lips to hers.

'_Why can't it always be like this? So good and so perfect. I just want to be beside him, look at him, kiss him...always. Too bad I can't.' _ Rose thought as their kiss deepened, her hands wrapped around him.

'_My amazingly wonderful Red. I won't forgive myself if I let anything bad happen to you...If I do anything bad to you. If only things were just different...I could love you forever.' _Scorpius said to himself, still immersed with their kiss.

And for that moment, they were happy. Tomorrow will have to wait...tonight, they are in love... And is that not enough to be aloof from the heartless world, away from the people who just don't understand? ... Still, it isn't forever. There's still tomorow...


	6. All We Know

**Chapter 6- All We Know**

**"**Did you hear?...Malfoy and Weasley are going out..."

"I saw them together..."

"They were holding hands and..."

Rose and Scorpius arrived at the Great Hall... and all eyes were on them. Everyone was talking about how they got together. And everyone had mixed feelings about it. Some were happy... most of them weren't. Even the teachers were talking.

"We need to talk." Al and Bridgette said at the same time as they walked towards them. "For once, you two are right." Rose told them. "But first, let's eat. I'm starving right now." Scorpius said and sat down to eat. But Al pulled him up and dragged him out of the hall just as he was about to munch on some toast.

"What's the deal?! I was eating!" He shouted. The others just glared. "Okay, okay. We'll talk. I don't see why, though. It seems quite useless to me."

"People are talking, Scorpius. And it isn't good." Bridgette commented.

"Not good? I wish it was just that...but it's worse! Do you even know what will happen to you two when your parents find out?!" Al cried out, scowling.

"Maybe we should stop..." Rose began to say. "No!" Malfoy yelled. "I don't want my parents to be mad at me... do you?" She told him, looking worried.

"There has to be another way... there just has to." He uttered.

"But what if there isn't?" Al asked him. He just scowled at Rose's cousin.

"Maybe we're taking this too fast. What if we could just be...friends?" Rose wondered. But Bridgette sneered. "Friends? Friends don't snog with each other, Weasley. I think you're way past that line." She told her.

"Do you really want that, Red?" Scorpius asked her, looking at her with those gray eyes of his. "Well, no. But what else is there?" she said, not looking at him. He took her hands and said..."Us." Rose wiped a tear from her eye. Bridgette and Al exchanged glances, and then at Scorpius and Rose. "Uh, hello?" Al interrupted them.

"Scorpius, you're my best mate. And if you really want to... then I guess I'll just have to put up with her." Zabini muttered. They looked at Al next. "What?" He asked, looking innocent. They just smirked. "Oh, alright. But if you hurt, I'll hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands, you hear me?" He added.

"Rose! Hey, Rose!" Hugo Weasley yelled to her sister who was sitting by the lake with her friends. He stopped as soon as he got to her, panting. "Rose, is it true?" He asked. "What is it, Hugo?" He rested next to her. "You and Malfoy? Well, is it? Are you going out?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. So?" Her little brother stared at her with disbelief. "So?! So?!" echoing her words, he added... "He's Malfoy! Isn't that enough of a warning to you?!" She stood up and gathered her things.

"I swear, you're turning more into mom nowadays. Maybe next time you'll tell me to stand straight and do my homework." She teased him and left. Hugo followed her. "But Rose... aren't you scared?"

She paused. "I am. But then again, who isn't afraid to take a leap of faith?" She said and smiled. "Well, why him?" He asked, looking as if he thought she was turning mad. She laughed at him. "Because my heart says so." He just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Boy, do you sound crazy. I'm glad I'm not in love like you..." he said and left her.

'_So is this love? Is my little brother right? Because if it is... I don't want to stop feeling this way.'_ She thought and continued walking to class.

"Oi! Potter!" Al stopped as he looked around to see who was calling him. It was that Zabini girl again. "What is it? Your friend finally realized he's not good enough for my cousin?" He joked, but she just smirked at him. "I doubt that his stubborn head would let him. Anyway, do you think they'll be alright? I mean, I'm not fond of your cousin, but she seems okay. It would be horrible if they have to break apart."

"Horrible? It's not gonna be horrible. It's gonna be great." Al told her. "Jeez, can't you be open-minded for once? Your cousin's the happiest girl in the world and you're trying to take that away from her. You are such a git." She said and was about to leave.

"Hey! Wait... I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want him hurting her, that's all." He apologized. "Scorpius won't. But Draco Malfoy... that's another story. So they're gonna need all the help they could get from us to make sure Scorpius's dad won't do anything to stop them." Bridgette said.

The four of them got together in the Heads' common room and talked. "What do you think your parents will do once they realized that we didn't listen to them?" Rose asked Scorpius. "My dad's gonna kill me, that's for sure. And my mom? Heck. I don't even know her name..."

"What? But why?" Al asked.

"We're Purebloods. Did you really expect us to have such a perfect, happy family like yours?" Bridgette remarked. "Dad needed someone far from his crowd. A pureblood who isn't tainted with the Dark Lord's past. But she wasn't happy with him. So he left us when I was a baby. Dad doesn't want to talk about her. Guess he doesn't find his marriage with her an interesting topic to discuss." Scorpius explained.

"Well, what about you, Bridgette?" Rose asked her, anxious to know.

"Me? Byron Zabini thinks I'm his daughter. But the truth is, I'm his niece. Her wife, my mother, had an affair with his handsome, younger brother and it resulted to me. But Blaise Zabini didn't want me, so my mother pretended her husband's my father."

"Complicated, huh?" Scorpius said. "Too complicated. Being a pureblood sucks." Al replied.

"You bet." Scorpius and Bridgette both replied.

"But what do we tell our parents?" Rose asked. They all exchanged glances. "I guess we'll just have to tell them the truth… they're just gonna have to deal with it." Malfoy finally said.

Al grinned. "Good enough for me."

"All I know is, we're screwed." Rose said to them. And everyone agreed.


	7. Number One

**Chapter 7- Number One**

Dear Diary,

As you've known by now, I'm deeply and entirely in love with Scorpius Malfoy. I can't seem to stop myself from scribbling his initials with mine (and enclosing it with a heart) during class. I think of one day changing my name into Rose Malfoy (my mom will freak out if she finds out). And he's all I ever dream about. But why him? Why of all the guys in Hogwarts, he's the one I'm crazy about? Well, since you're just a plain, old notebook, I aided myself with these reasons (it is ordered from the insignificant to the significant reasons):

Number 10.

He's got the most wonderful smile that makes me all tingly inside (is that normal?)

Number 9:

He is obviously the most attractive guy here at Hogwarts... the rest of his specimen are just obnoxious, immature jerks.

Number 8:

He's a great kisser (really, really great )

Number 7:

He's a charmer... a really, really hot charmer.

Number 6:

He's funny... in a satirical sort of way (must be a Malfoy thing).

Number 5:

He's smart and gallant (can anyone say chivalry?)

Number 4:

He's confident (ok, he's bordering more on the arrogant side, but still...)

Number 3:

He tells me the sweetest things ( and does the sweetest things)

Number 2:

He likes me back (and with the way he kisses me, I think he likes me a LOT.)

And the number one reason why I think I love him is that:

It feels right... to hold him and kiss him and just being with him. Falling in love with him has made me crazy. I laugh, I cry, I do stupid things. But if crazy is what makes me happy... then I never want to be rational ever again.

Yours truly,

Rose Weasley


	8. Born for This

**Chapter 8- Born for This**

Mistletoes... Rose loved Christmas because of mistletoes. In fact, she was under one right now. And she's enjoying a deep, romantic kiss with Scorpius underneath the mistletoe. Catching her breath, she gazed at him and touched his cheek. "Goodbye... for now."

It's been a while since people first found out about them. It was winter already... time to go back to their respective houses and spend time with their loved ones. But it seems that the only ones they'd love to be with right now are themselves. Twirling an auburn lock of her hair in his finger while his other hand was wrapped around her, he closed his eyes and lingered on the moment they had. These moments where it was just them... nothing else mattered.

"_Ok, so the Avada Kedavra is..." Scorpius began to discuss. Rose, on the other hand, began to groan. "Not again. We've been studying this for an hour now. I already know all that. My uncle's Harry Potter, remember?" She gave him a smirk not unlike his own. "Yeah, I do. My dad won't let me forget that." He teased. "Why do you keep on tormenting me with all this studying?" He just smiled. "Red, the NEWTS are coming up..." She moved closed to him, only inches away. "Well, I think the NEWTS will just have to wait, cuz I've got something even better in mind." Just one inch away from him now. "And what's that?" She smiled. "I wanna dance." He raised his eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "Dance? Why would you wanna dance?" He asked, but she was already leading him in a waltz. "So I can be close to you..."_

_"You're beautiful." He said to her one night. She gave him a skeptic look. "I hab a horrible code. My dose iz red. My hair iz mezzy. I habn't taken a bat. I'm zleeby. How can you zay I'm dat?" She asked him. He smiled and kissed her lips. "Because you always are." She smiled back... and then sneezed on him._

They were moments, ones that he will never forget. Simple, effortless, sincere. Maybe for some, they were sappy. But for him, they were real. _**She**_ was real. And that's all that matters.

He was in love. But to tell her that wasn't simple. It wasn't effortless. But it sure was sincere. It was just hard for him to tell her, because words just aren't enough. '_What will happen if I told her I love her? Will she tell me she loves me back? I've been waiting to tell her for so long to do it... And now I have to let her go, even for just a short while. I'm scared of losing her forever.'_ He wanted to say those words. "I, uh, I... I'm gonna miss you." Instead, he said that.

'_Stupid git'._ He said to himself, regretting what had just happened.

"Hey, we're here. We need to go, Rose." Al interrupted them. Rose stood up. She took one last look at him and prepared herself for what was about to come. "Are you ready?" Scorpius asked. She took a deep breath and smiled. "I was born for this."

But the truth is, she wasn't. She wasn't born to disappoint her wonderful parents. Not after everything they've done for her. I mean, how can two loving parents be cursed with such a rebellious kid? No... she wasn't ready to break their heart with the risk she's taking. Worse, she's not ready to have _**he**__r_ heart broken...


	9. That's What You Get

* * *

**Chapter 9- That's What You Get**

* * *

"Rose, what were you thinking?!" Hermione Weasley asked her teenage daughter while in the car. "Er, that I would definitely enjoy hooking up with a hot guy like him?" Rose tried to tease. But it only got her a scowl from both parents. "I know you're in a phase where rules seem too tempting for you not to break, but this is way out of the line, honey."

"Well, what's wrong with Scorpius? He's smart. He's handsome, he's nice- most of the times, and he likes me... a lot. If he were any other guy, you'd tell me to go for it."

"But that's just it. He isn't any other guy. He's a Malfoy. And you're not just any other girl. You're _**my**_ little girl." Ron said, trying to concentrate on his driving.

"Mom, dad. This isn't Potions class. We're not trying to complicate things here. He likes me. I like him. How complex could it be?"

"I don't know, Rosie. Maybe it's because we fought against Voldemort while his father's a bloody Death Eater." Hermione reasoned out as they landed in their front yard.

Rose got out of the car. "But Scorpius isn't a Death Eater. And he's not his father." She said and ran into the house. "Teenage girls..." Ron just said as he unloaded the luggage.

"Rosie? It's me, Al." Her cousin said on the other side of her bedroom door. "Everyone's waiting for you downstairs. Open up." She unlocked it and gave him a scowl. "Why? So they can all lecture me about what a total mess I'm making? No thanks."

"It's Christmas, Ro. You can't just sulk the whole time." He rationalized. "I should have just stayed at Hogwarts. At least the people who criticize me there don't mean anything to me. But here, there's mom, grandma, Uncle Harry... everyone! Even you... You're letting me choose between you guys and Scorpius. But it's stupid, because either way, I'd still end up getting hurt..."

"Look, it's just unexpected, ok? Maybe if we get used to it... In the meantime, go downstairs. Everyone's here. And we're not starting without you." And boy, was that a mistake she doesn't wanna repeat...

"Rosie, what do you see in him?" Lily asked her.

"None of your business, ok?"

"Well, what does he see in you?" Hugo teased.

"A lot more than what girls see in you, that's what."

"Have you done it?" Dominique wondered. Ron choked on the chicken he was eating.

"Can we change the subject, already?!"

"Rose, is he nice to you?" Her mum asked.

"Mum, why would I wanna go out with someone who wasn't?"

"Do you love him?" Al asked.

Out of all the questions, that one got her speechless.

00000

Meanwhile, the Malfoys were having more than just a heated argument in their manor. Draco dragged his son by the sleeve into their living room. His grandfather, Lucius, was there waiting for them. "Scorpius, I was expecting you to rise to the occasion and be what a Malfoy should be. But all you've done is be a disappointment. I thought you knew better. I guess you were just too weak..." Draco said to his son.

"Oh. You mean, like you, dad?" Scorpius said and was knocked down by a sudden blow. "That what you get for being cheeky, you vile bastard. Your father should have disowned you the minute he found out the stupidity you were doing..." Lucius reprimanded him. "Or better yet, get rid of you permanently."


	10. Hello Hello

**Chapter 10- Hello Hello**

****

_Numb... he felt numb. And scared. And all alone. All he wanted was to be with her... to see her. He dreamt of her beside him. He touched her hand and looked at her. She was smiling and was saying something... but what? He struggled to hear her..._

"SCORPIUS!" He woke up to the sound of his father's voice. "Get up... we haven't much time. I spiked your grandfather's cup with a sleeping draught. But I don't how long it'll last." Draco explained. "Dad... what's happening? What's going on here?" Draco looked at him. "What happened is an upswing... and your grandfather, like a lot of people, won't accept that things are changing." Scorpius got up. "But why?" Draco continued explaining. "Because there are some people who try to regress the current situation, but there are some... who keep on fighting back. I gave up ages ago, and I need you to not make the same mistakes I've made. Now go... go to her."

So he left his father... wondering what he meant when he said he gave up. He was tired, but he wasn't numb anymore. He wasn't scared. He wasn't alone. And now... now he's finally gonna be with her.

"You still haven't answered my question, you know." Al said to Rose as they cleared up the table. Rose smirked. "I think you already know my answer that." Just then, her mother showed up. "Rosie, your dad and I would like to talk to you, if that's ok." She said to her daughter who looked like she wasn't surprised about it.

"I know this is hard for you, but you need to understand that it's hard for us as well. So we need to know what's going on... please?" Her mum said. Rose took a seat on the sofa. "Remember when you told me that falling in love with dad wasn't what you were anticipating? Well, I never thought I'd fall for him as well."

"Well, Sunshine. Why _**do**_ you like him?" Ron asked his 'little girl'.

"Mom said that you drove her mad, but happy. And that it was confusing, but uncomplicated at the same time. But that's exactly how I feel about him. And I know that I've disappointed you, and things are just getting worse because of me. But I'm happy, and I know it's selfish of me, but that's all I care about right now. Look, you two got your chance at being happy… please don't make me miss mine."

"Honey, if you're really happy… Then we're happy. And just so you know, you never disappointed us."

Just then, they heard something crash outside. They got up and hurried over to the front lawn. Getting wary by the minute, they treaded towards the scene.

As they got nearer and nearer, their heartbeats pounded faster and faster. They could see a figure sprawled on the grass. Its face was veiled by the shade of a nearby tree. Its body seemed lifeless.

Trembling, Rose crouched down and took a closer look. Hesitant at first, she reached towards the person's unconscious head. Blood was trickling down the side of his pale face. His eyes were looking weary and bloodshot. There was dirt all over him.

"SCORPIUS?!"

His eyes caught her gaze. His pallid lips formed a faint smile. "Hello…" He began to say, but finally blacked out.


	11. We are Broken

**Chapter 11- We are Broken**

Scorpius could smell the hot chocolate.. his stomach was grumbling, eager to awake and get a taste of it. The voices still kept on talking. They seem to be doing it non-stop... and really loud.

"He's all bruised... Mom, who would do this to him?"

"Maybe he's dead..."

"Hugo Weasley! Don't you ever say that word."

"Darling, maybe we should take him to St. Mungo's..."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Ronald. He just fainted, ok? He didn't get bitten by a bloody vampire! So will you three calm down?!"

He opened his eyes and saw three redheads and one brown, bulky head. "Let me guess, I've died and gone straight to hell..." He said to them. "We rescued your stupid ass, and this is what we get? Well, aren't you an ungrateful piece of..."

"ROSE WEASLEY!" Her mother warned.

"When I was thinking of us seeing each other again, I had in mind that I'd be quite dashing and you'd find me simply irresistible." Scorpius admittedly teased Rose as he tried to get up. She gave him a hand and smiled.

"And yet, looking at you now, you seem to be in such a mess... and your smell isn't helping at all." She wrinkled her nose and laughed. He just smirked. "True, true. But you see, Red... The idea was to see you. And it looks to me like a mission accomplished."

"I think you've got it wrong. See, your 'mission' was for me to find you simply irresistible..." He smirked once more. "Like I said... mission accomplished."

"I'm sure your little flirt fest here is quite important and all, but see, we've got more pressing matters at hand." Ron interrupted the two of them. "Scorpius, dear, could you tell us what exactly happened?" Hermione asked him.

"You mean, the bruises?" He asked. When they nodded, he began to explain. "Well, it's just that my grandfather found out me and Rose. You can say he's got a sort of anger management problem going on. It's a good thing dad tried to stop him and let me escape. And it seems that our, er, affiliation has caused quite an upheaval. I think, Mrs. Weasley, that the question is... are you ready for what's about to come?"

Hermione Weasley smirked (causing Scorpius to be surprised). "My dear boy, we took on Voldemort when we were still teenagers. Who says we can't handle some pureblood sissies?"

"Can I just ask something?" Scorpius inquired. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" The Weasleys exchanged looks. "Any friend of Rose is a friend of ours. The fact that you are a Malfoy is somewhat awkward... but if she's alright with it, then it's fine with us."

"Well, I can kind of understand that. But I doubt Mr. Weasley here is alright with it... I mean, isn't she his 'little girl' or something? I don't think you can just pretend that you're ok with me hanging out with her."

"Let's just say that I'm... dealing with it. And if you break my daughter's heart... I'm gonna break every bloody bone you've got, you hear me, Malfoy?" Ron said to a slightly frightened Scorpius. "Loud and clear, Dad. So will you quite scaring him. Geez." Rose said to her father. "C'mon. I'll show you your room before they start to harangue you again."

"Wait. My room? What are you talking about, Red?" He asked her, confused and a bit hesitant to find out. She just gave him a sly smile. "Well, Malfoy. Looks like you'll be spending Christmas with the Weasleys..."


	12. For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

* * *

**Chapter 12- For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Countdown till Christmas: 3 BLOODY DAYS!!

Guess who's sleeping in our guest room after escaping his psychopath of a grandfather?... Scorpius! And the weird thing is, my parents are ok with it (except maybe my dad). Diary, if only you could help me...

Things to do before Christmas:

1.Help with the preparations.

_Mom is going crazy with the planning, and she's making sure that everyone's just as crazy about it as she is._

2.Make sure Hugo stops annoying me and Scorpius.

_I swear, having a little brother is such a pain in the ass._

3.Keep Al posted with everything that's happening here.

_The boy thinks my life's some soap opera and that he could just feel free to watch it... damn him._

4.Find a great dress to wear for the Christmas dinner.

_I have to look PERFECT for, er, __**someone**__._

5.Think of the best gift for Scorpius!

_I'm sure the safest gift would be a book... but I know he'll be getting A LOT of it from everyone else. And I want this to be SPECIAL._

Well, Diary... everything's just so chaotic. And I've got a lot of things to do. The thing is, Christmas is my favorite holiday (who doesn't like Christmas, anyways?), and it's even better with Scorpius here. I'm just not sure if everyone else is gonna be happy about it. Wish me luck, because I'm definitely gonna need it...

Yours truly,

Rose Weasley


	13. Sunday, Bloody Sunday Part I

**Author's note: **Sorry it took me ages to update. But I had to prioritize my studies first. Anyway, here's the latest chapter...

**Chapter 13- Sunday, Bloody Sunday Part I**

"Oi! Wake up!" Scorpius heard someone yell at him and was hit by a pillow. "Unhfiveminutes", he mumbled. And was hit by another pillow. "Wake up, Bookworm. Mi casa es su casa now. And when I'm up. _**You**_ should be as well. So get your ass out of bed. Or I'll have Hugo throw a bag bogey hex on you." Rose threatened him, and succeeded in waking him up. "Alright, alright I'm up! Besides, who needs dreams when you can kiss the real thing, right? Happy Christmas, Red..." He smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmph. Not on my house. You're on Weasley Watch now, Malfoy. I've got my radar on you. _**And. You. Better. Watch. Where. You're. Sticking. You're. Bloody. Tongue**_." Ron Weasley said to him, emphasizing every word with a step towards Scorpius until they were just inches away from each other. "Happy Christmas to you too, Mr. Weasley. I'm glad to see your Yuletide spirit hasn't been dampened by my arrival." Scorpius smirked. "One question though... Who's gonna stop Red from sticking _**her **_tongue down my throat?" He asked and flashed him an innocent smile.

He could see Mr. Weasley's ears turn deep red, and a vein on the side of his forehead was protruding. _I know it's wrong to rile the poor bloke. And he happens to be Red's dad. But... He is a Weasley. And I'm a Malfoy. Some things never change. _

"Oh. Was that supposed to be funny? Hahaha. Hilarious." Ron said, his face deadpan.

"Ok, you two. Stop it. Dad, mom wants you to go pick up a few items in Diagon Alley. Malfoy..." Rose interrupted them. "Well, you're in luck. Cuz you'll be helping me. Are you any good with throwing stuff?" Scorpius lifted an eyebrow. "Throwing stuff?" But she just grinned. "Oh. You'll see..."

* * *

"Gnomes? Bloody hell!"

Ron heard the young Malfoy's yells (and his daughter's laughter) as he prepared to go to Diagon Alley. "Hmm. Maybe they _**are **_perfect for each other.."

"Looks like that's the last of 'em." Malfoy sighed with relief. "Yeah. Listen, Malfoy... It's Christmas. And well- I, er, here..." Rose said and handed him a present. "It's stupid. You wouldn't like it. I just thought..." She tried to tell him, but he was already opening it. Scorpius grinned. "A scarf? Afraid I might get cold, Red?" He teased her, and wrapped it around her neck, pulling her closer. "Hey! I made it, you know. And it was bloody hard. Besides, it's red and green." His eyebrows furrowed. "You mean, like Christmas?" Rose groaned. "Damn. I was thinking of Gryffindor and Slytherin when I made that." And Scorpius laughed while she punched his arm.

"Red, I love it." He assured her, and lifted her hand to his lips. "I love you." He whispered at last..

**Author's note:** I am so cheesy! But then again, it's Christmas... Things are usually cheesy when it's Christmas.


	14. Sunday, Bloody Sunday Part II

**Chapter 14- Sunday, Bloody Sunday Part II**

While Scorpius was safe in the Weasley's home, his father was not. Draco was tired of the Pureblood ways. And he was paying the price for trying to change it.

"You pathetic idiot! Do you really think you and your bastard of a son could get a way with it? How dare you stain this family's name with your ridiculous ideas? I should have killed you a long time ago, you worthless imbecile! You're lucky I didn't want any scandals. Or I would have told that stupid boy who his real mother was!" Lucius Malfoy yelled at his son, who was lying on the floor, his hands and feet were all tied up and covered with bruises.

"Well, _**father**_. There's nothing you can do about it. You couldn't stop me from loving someone else years ago. And you couldn't stop Scorpius from loving Rose Weasley now. As for us, we did what we wanted. Not what _**you**_ expected from us. So who's pathetic now?" Draco smirked at his angry father.

"We'll see if you can still smirk if I ruin your boy's Christmas by paying him a little visit."

"No! Don't you dare! Leave them out of this!" Draco yelled as he tried to loosen the rope.

And Lucius had the last laugh...


	15. Throwing Punches

**Chapter 15- Throwing Punches**

Lucius could see Potter and his family eating dinner. The Weasley girl was sitting right beside Potter's younger boy. "At last. I've waited years for this. My wife and son may have forsaken the Dark Lord. But I, Lucius Malfoy, still pledge my allegiance to Lord Voldemort. And Potter will pay."

"The hell you will."

He heard someone behind him and turned around to see his grandson about to throw him a right hook.

"Sorry, gramps. But you're delusional if you think I'm gonna let you hurt them." Scorpius told the half-unconscious old man.

"Go ahead, finish me. I dare you. You're just like your father. Pathetic, little cowards. Both of you will pay as well. In fact, Draco is already paying the price for his betrayal."

The younger Malfoy punched him again. "What did you do to my father? He didn't do anything wrong! Don't blame him for what I did!"

Lucius made a shrill laugh. "Draco? You think your father didn't do anything wrong? That's what you think, boy. If you're lucky, you could still catch him alive and ask him yourself..."

* * *

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Scorpius petrified his own grandfather and apparated back to his own home. Meanwhile, Rose wondered where he was and went outside to look for him. But instead of finding the seventeen year old Malfoy, it was only the fozen, older Malfoy whom she found. Blood stained the snowy carpet. _Please, please don't let that be Scorpius' blood._

"Hell's bells..." For a moment, Rose just stood there, shocked at what she saw. "Mum! Dad! Uncle Harry!"

* * *

Miles away, Scorpius appeared in his front door. _Don't let him be dead. Please, please don't let him be dead_. He opened the door and found Draco Malfoy, lying on the ground, his hands and feet were all tied up and blood was everywhere.

"Dad..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know it's pretty short, but I think it's much more thrilling this way. And I'm still thinking of ideas for the next chapter...


	16. Breathe Until Tomorrow

**Chapter 16- Breathe (Until Tomorrow)  
**

"Well, well. If it isn't Loser Lucius. What were you doing in our backyard, Malfoy?" Ron Weasley asked the bloodied old man.

"Getting rid of the garbage"...

"Hmph. Doesn't explain why **_you're_** here." Rose's father retorted as he and Harry took the tied-up man into their house, and were soon questioning him.

* * *

"What did you to your _**grandson**_, Malfoy? Why is he gone?" Harry asked him first.

"Oh, that poor boy. I wonder where he could be right now. Ronald, what if he's hurt?" Hermione worried- and to think, a few days ago, she didn't even like the idea of her daughter dating him.

"Mom! Don't be stupid. Scorpius will be ok..." Rose told her mother, but she was trying hard not to cry.

"Why do you care about that boy? He's no good for you. And everyone in this room knows that. Teenage love..." Lucius scoffed. "More like lust! Your hormones are addling your brain, girl! My grandson will disappoint you. Just like he disappointed that little hussy he was with."

"I thought Lucius arranged Draco's marriage with his wife..." Ron whispered to Hermione. "I think he's talking about Pansy Parkinson. I always did think she was a spiteful cow."

But Malfoy just laughed. "Imbeciles. Do you really think you know everything about my family? We're _**Malfoys**_. There's more to us than we let you idiots think. I have a reputation to think about, a family name to uphold. I was not going to let some lovey-dovey load of dung get in the way of my plans!"

* * *

He looked Rose straight in the eye. "_**You**_. You might as well know, if you think you and my bastard grandson have a future together, though don't even count on that."

"Look, old man. I'm tired of all this drama. If there's something you want to tell me. Spill it. Cuz if not, then you're just _**WASTING MY BLOODY TIME!" **_She snapped.

"Astoria may be married to my son. But he is of no relation to that boy of his. She only agreed to pretend to be his mother because her family's broke and my son provided her with the kind of lifestyle she had been accustomed to. And the boy, well, he wasn't in on the little secret." Lucius laughed, his eyes filled with malice and delight at what he had told them.

"Ooh... That's excellent gossip, right there." Ron commented, taking a step closer, anxious to hear more about his childhood enemy's family drama.

"Who's Scorpius' mother, then? And why isn't Draco married to _**her**_?" Ginny, who came out of the kitchen to listen, asked.

Lucius scoffed. "Why the hell should I care about the mother? My grandson's a bastard. End of story. As to why my son never married her... I gave him an ultimatum. He marries the Greengrass girl. Or I kill his lover and their illegitimate child. He hasn't seen her since."

* * *

"_**YOU DIRTY, LYING SCUMBAG!**_ How could you? You had no right to tear them apart! Scorpius should have known his mother! She should have been part of his life!" Rose cried out, thinking of all the years that the mother and son had missed out on each other's lives.

"Miss Weasley, if you would rather have had me kill the boy, then by all means, that can certainly be arranged."

"Look, I find this all very interesting, but seriously- why the bloody hell are you telling us all of this?" James Potter asked, looking bored out of his mind.

"Good question. I merely wanted you all to know that if he were in his father's shoes, my grandson would do the exact same thing and forget about _**you**_." He looked at Rose as he said this. "After all, I may not know his mother's identity, but he _**is**_ his father's son. That, I am sure of."

"Well. Thank you for ruining Christmas..." She answered him, her mind was wrapped up about Scorpius and what fate has in store for them.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Scorpius was standing in front of his wounded father. He was unaware that back in the Weasleys' home, they know more about him than he does about himself. But that's not important right now. He has forgotten all about presents and mistletoes with Rose. All he could think about was losing the only family he has ever loved. _

"Dad..."


	17. Just Like Me

**Chapter 17- Just Like Me**

Draco's head was hurting. He couldn't think straight, but he swears that he could see her sitting beside him. Which is weird, because he hasn't seen her in about seventeen years. _This definitely isn't hell, if she's here. But then again, I don't think heaven's gonna let me in. So I guess that means I'm not dead yet._ He tried to get up, but his wound started to hurt as he moved.

"Don't be stubborn, Malfoy. You're hurt. You shouldn't try to get up." She told him.

"Lady, who the hell are you? And why are you here?" Draco heard his son, who was scowling at her from the corner of the room.

"Scorpius, mind your manners. She's.. Our guest. Besides, she might change her mind about tending my wounds if you keep on talking to her like that."

The woman finished dressing Draco's wounds and smiled at Scorpius. "Well, look at you... All grown up. You don't know me, but I know _**you**_. In fact, the last time I saw you, you were still only..."

* * *

"Aunt Luna?" The woman turned around to see Ron and Hermione's daughter standing in the doorway.

"Rosie, sweetheart. What are you doing here?" She asked.

Rose ran up to her and gave her parents' old friend a hug. "I could ask you the same thing, Aunt Luna. I didn't even know you and Mr. Malfoy were friends..." She looked at the blonde woman. And then at the two blonde men. It didn't take her a long time to realize it...

_**

* * *

"**__**BLOODY HELL!"  
**_

The three blondes stared at her. "Red, what's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost. Or Peeves." Scorpius asked her. But Rose just kept on looking at Luna.

"But... But you're... And he's... You're not..." She stammered.

Scorpius scowled. "Lady, what the hell did you do to her? I think you broke her or something. She sounds like a broken record. Red, we don't speak gibberish. Try talking in English, will you?"

"Aunt Luna... I don't know what to say. I came here to see if Scorp's okay... But seeing you. And them. I just... I don't know what to say." Rose told her. And for some reason, the older woman understood what she said. And so did Draco.

* * *

"The old man told you, didn't he?" Draco asked Rose, and she nodded in response.

By this time, Scorpius was confused, angry and impatient. "_**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? **_Am I the only one who doesn't have a clue?" Judging by the look on their faces, the answer was yes.

"Lady, you haven't answered my question. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

But it was his father who answered him. "He's your mother, Scorpius."

_

* * *

That was not what I was expecting to hear..._ "Very funny, dad. Really... especially since my mother's been living in France with her lover for five years now." Scorpius said to his father. "And why do you know more about this than I do, Red?" He asked Rose.

Rose cringed. _Damn. I was hoping he didn't notice that._ "Well, that's- that's a funny story, actually. You see, when you left... your grandfather told us about you're, er, parentage. And well, I thought that you might need help. So, I decided to go after you. But ... I guess, you didn't need my help after all."

"Us? What do you mean 'us'? _**HE TOLD YOUR WHOLE FAMILY?**_ Bloody hell, I'm gonna kill that old man." Draco muttered.

"I don't give a damn about that. What I wanna know is why you're telling me all this crap. Do you really think I'm gonna believe this? I don't even know this woman! And now, you're telling me she's my mother?"

* * *

"Scorpius..." Draco tried to talk to him.

"No, dad. I don't wanna hear what you've got to say. You're just like grandpa. You're both lying scumbags." Scorpius said, and disapparated.

"Scorp! I'm sorry, but I should go after him. He shouldn't go all by himself, after all the things we've told him..." Rose told them, and disapparated as well.

"I guess it's just the two of us, then. Is it just me, or are Rose and Scorpius are seeing each other?" Luna asked Draco.

"Yeah. Talk about history repeating itself. The old man almost had a heart attack after he found out. Too bad, nothing happened to him." He got up (Luna tried to stop him), and took her hand. "It's nice to see you, Lu."

"Look, I only came here because my clock told me you were in danger. And since you're okay now, I should be going." She was about to leave, but he stopped her.

"You're gonna leave? But you haven't even talked to Scorpius. He's your son, Lu ... Don't you want to talk to him, after seventeen years?"

"He _**doesn't**_ want to talk, Draco! He doesn't even want to _**accept**_ the fact that I'm his _**mother**_. He'd rather have Astoria as his mother, than me. You said it yourself, it's been seventeen years. I'm seventeen years late. I can't take that back. Stop trying to fix something that was never there in the first place." And she left him. For the second time. This time, it might be permanent...

_

* * *

What am I doing here? I'm not even sure if Scorp's here... But then again, he and Bridgette are best friends. He probably goes to her when he's got problems, just like I go to Al when I need help. _She approached the door and knocked.

"What the hell did you do, Weasley? I told you, I was gonna break your arm if you messed up my friend." That was how Zabini greeted her.

Rose smirked. "I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault his family's a bit dysfunctional."

Bridgette groaned. "Ugh. No wonder he came to me. I'm the poster child for dysfunctional families. So what was it this time? His grandpa got into his crazy mode again?"

"Well, two things happened, actually. First, Lucius almost killed Scorp's dad. And second... he just found out who his real mother is."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Yep. Loony Lovegood is Scorpius' mom. I just thought that if his mom was blonde, then there's no way he wasn't blonde as well. Besides, it's kinda cute. They can be one happy blonde family... ****. I made him go to Bridgette because she seemed like she could easily relate to what he's been through.**


End file.
